Sesshomaru and Kagura part 2
by bobthecrazymonkey
Summary: nothing different from the first part so ... whatever.


Kagome had made Inuyasha follow him too, and he reluctantly went along with the others. When Sesshomaru reached a castle his eyes glew red as he saw Naraku laughing at them. "I didn't expect you to come so soon Lord Sesshomaru. Looks like you made some new friends.", Naraku said calmly. "Where is she Naraku?", Sesshomaru demanded.

"Who, Kagura? She is still very much alive, but I have no need of her anymore. She'll die soon.", Naraku mocked. "You came here for Kagura! What do you care if he kills her?", Inuyasha asked. Miroku saw the raw emotion in Sesshomaru's red eyes, "Does it really matter why we're here? Let's just kill Naraku." Naraku made Kagura's heart appear in his hand and he threw it to Sesshomaru, "You may have it, it won't do her much good now. But your welcome to try."

Sesshomaru caught the heart and jumped up to grab Naraku by the throat but Naraku disappeared just in time. "Damn you Naraku!" Kilala and Inuyasha get everyone else up to the castle and Sango could see the sadness in Sesshomaru's eyes. "Let's find Kagura and put her heart back. You could try to use Tensaiga to revive her.", Sango says before running to the castle.

Everyone went into the castle and searched for Kagura. After an hour of looking, Sesshomaru stepped outside and sat on the stairs. Inuyasha saw his brother give up and looked at Kagome, "Did I just see what I thought I saw? Sesshomaru gave up after coming all the way here." "We have to find her, I don't like seeing your normally scary brother looking so worried.", Kagome said.

Sesshomaru still sat on the stairs when he heard Sango call for him. He stood up and walked to a room in the back of the castle. "She's in the corner. You have to save her, I know you love her.", Sango said in a low voice so that Inuyasha wouldn't hear her. Sesshomaru went over to the corner and knelt down by Kagura, "I'll try to save you Kagura."

Kagome and Miroku entered the room just as Sesshomaru finished putting the heart in Kagura's body. "Do you think she'll come back?", Miroku asked. "She has to, he can't have gone through all this to be too late.", Kagome answered. Sesshomaru stood up and unsheathed his sword and cut the demons he saw by Kagura. As he went to kneel Kagura opened her eyes.

"You? Did you come to save me?", Kagura asked in disbelief. "Yes, Naraku wanted to lure me here but I don't know why.", Sesshomaru said as he knelt down by her. "She's alive. That sword is amazing.", Sango said with a relieved look on her face. Miroku smiled, "Well, I'm happy that he could save her. I'm even happier that we have more allies to help us kill Naraku."

Kagura sat up and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck, "Thank you. I have something to tell you but I'll wait until we are alone." Sesshomaru stroked Kagura's hair and said, "I have to admit, if Sango and the other weren't here I wouldn't have found you. Sango let me know where you were." "Thank you Sango. Can we go back to your camp?", Kagura asks Sesshomaru.

Without another word Sesshomaru took Kagura to the campsite where Jaken and Rin were waiting. "Lord Sesshomaru, You're back. We were getting a little worried.", Rin said with a sigh of relief. " "I did not mean to worry you Rin, but I had something to do." "I'm glad you weren't hurt. Why is that woman here though?", Jaken asked his lord.

"Your master saved my life and freed me from Naraku's control.", Kagura answered for Sesshomaru. Rin looked at Kagura and Sesshomaru and smiled, "Do you two like each other?" Sesshomaru looked shocked by Rin's comment and Kagura just nodded her head, "I really like your lord. Oh, that reminds me. Sesshomaru?"

"Yes? What is it?", he asked still looking shocked. "I love you, I guess I loved you ever since you saved me from drowning in that river. You look shocked, why?", Kagura admitted. "I never thought about it until now but I suppose Rin is right. I am fond you, but I liked you when you asked me to kill Naraku for you.", Sesshomaru said. Rin smiled and said, "Yay, does that mean that were like a family?"

Kagura looked at Rin and smiled, "I guess. What do you think?", she asked Sesshomaru. "If that is what you want, then we are a family.", he said to the girl. "Finally, I have a family again. I have a mom and a dad and even a pet.", Rin said happily. "Who's the pet?", Jaken asked. "Oh, that's right, you're like a brother to me. I guess A-Un is the pet."

Jaken gasped, "You thought I was the pet? That's so mean." Sesshomaru sat down and watched Rin and Jaken bicker back and forth. "They certainly act like siblings, don't you think? Daddy?", Kagura asked as she sat by Sesshomaru. "It looks that way. Kagura?", he asked. Kagura saw his cheeks blush a bit and asked, "What is it?" "I love you too.", Sesshomaru said then kissed Kagura.

~END~


End file.
